bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scarly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JennyVincent/I'll miss this/@comment-Scarly-20101103205339 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 20:58, November 3, 2010 Re:Categories Hm, your pages could fit in things like this: *Scarlet Smith *Scarly's Fanfiction *Fanfiction *Fanfictional Girls And anything else with the word fanfiction in it. I'm cool with writing it whenever. Just give me a general idea. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Jenny, I'll add them. Jenny and Scarlet could meet during game chapter 3, because that involves the greasers a lot. Plus, I'm kinda doing a little 'shout out' to each mission, by adding a small referece to them all. It's up to you to. Anytime after Hattrick vs Galloway and Last Minute Shopping, is fine by me. Only because I'm writing chapter 10 at the moment, and it has a lot going on already. ♥Scarly♥ 00:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, whoops, I meant fanfic girls...sorry about that... Ok, so, Jenny tries out around then, for cheerleader. Maybe then? Here's a thought: So me, Christy and Angie are cheering for that nerd. Then Jenny, Kate, and Pinky are cheering for Johnny. Got it? Great. Woo. Whatever." Mandy said, leaving the locker room. I smiled to myself. (You can pick what Scarlet does) Once you pick whar Scarlet does, I'll write more. P.s. this was from Jenny's p.o.v. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) There is a tiny problem with that, in the first game chapter, I have her in this sort of Jock bubble, and she is unlikely to make friends with anyone outside of it - except for Karen. I would prefer not to have to rewrite any of it, if it can be helped. Sorry if it seems like I'm being awkward about it, I'm not trying to be. I have Scarlet attending all of Jimmy's classes, maybe if Jenny has the same anywhere, they could meet after class? ♥Scarly♥ 01:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Jenny has the same music as Jimmy. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Damn, Scarlet skipped music, in the chapter I'm writing. Idea! There would be cheerleader practise, after school. They could meet there? How about this: During practise, Ted, Casey and Juri sat on the bleachers watching, Juri was probably still mad about being wedgied. I stood in place at the end of the line, next to my least favourite prep, Pinky. She was acting all false around me as usual. "I think we should pair up, to work on this next move," Mandy said, she thought for a moment. "Christy and Mandy, Pinky with me, and Scarlet, you work with Jenny." "Cool," I said. I walked away from the others, so I had more room. I looked at Jenny, I don't think I've seen her around at all. Then again, the past month, I barely left the jock's side. "Hi!" I said, cheerfully. ♥Scarly♥ 01:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I wrote that part into a argument with someone, instead. We could still do the music class idea, but it will be a while, before there are so many things I need to write first. ♥Scarly♥ 03:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, sorry, just had a bit of writers block. "Anything wrong?" I asked. I she looked kind of, well...depressed. You can write in Scarlet's response. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey What alarm? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Kay. So based on what you've written, I've just cooked this up from Jenny's p.o.v. I walked downstairs and saw a girl. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" I asked, feeling oddly outgoing. " (You can choose Scarlet's words here)" Scarlet? Wasn't she the girl... (Then add in the thing about Halloween) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you? You're awesome!!! Thanks about the colors! I should put up a poll or something about it. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Rollback rights You now have them, use them wisely please. Dan the Man 1983 13:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wolf Sorry, I haven't edited Jenny's story in ages. I've been trying to get it all into my new journal, and it takes a LOT longer then typing. As soon as I finish up Chapter 1 in my journal I'll add you in. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm a fast typer, slow writer. Um, I guess. It wouldn't match up with mine, but, I guess. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Er. Ok. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) chapter 19 is here. Check it out! At0micb0mb123 06:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ted I put Ted for the featured article! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:I thought I'd ask first... Well, technically, the icon is considered 'fanfiction' (in a not-really-sort-of-way) because it was fanmade, with the flowers and his name. And, fanfiction isn't really allowed on the pages. If you have his picture without the customized part, you can add ''it to the page, but not replace it. Hope this helped, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding blog Rather then delete it, I have moved it to correct chapater number. Dan the Man 1983 20:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Dan! ^_^ ♥Scarly♥ 20:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Dan the Man 1983 20:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the chapter finale is out! I'm going to include your character in my story if that's okay. SirLinkalot96 21:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay cool. SirLinkalot96 22:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re:Hey Jenny. Haha, it's cool! Mel is short for Melinda, in my case. Can't wait to read! :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! My bffs are Melinda, Mimi (Mica), and Jack. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean like, if the website takes over copyright for anything users write, like characters. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I have an idea. Since Greg can't really fit into your story, maybe he can be mentioned a few times or Scarlet can hear rumors about him. Like from Mandy, Greg's girlfriend, Mandy can tell Scarlet that she's over Ted because she got bored with him, so she noticed Greg in art and developed a crush on him. On Bullygame.wikia.com, in my early chapters, I think it's part 1, chapter 6, that Greg and Mandy first encounter each other. Greg sits next to her in art cuz all the seats are taken, and Mandy gives him the 'Get away from me, loser' look and Greg notices but keeps it to himself that she's playing hard-to-get. So my point is, that Mandy could say something flirty about Greg, and Ted could say something like that Greg is dead for 'stealing' Mandy, and talks about fighting him in the hole. This part takes place around the spring, where you are in your story. And Ted gets his ass kicked in the Hole, which is part of Part 2, Chapter 4, and Ted makes the Jocks DESPISE Greg, which makes Scarlet hate Greg, cuz since he beat up Ted, who is special to him. Does this sound good? SirLinkalot96 16:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Not really... >.< Dammit... How about, during Scarlet's sophomore year (she's the same age as Jimmy), I could add Greg then. It has no planned plots, and nothing gets ruined. ♥Scarly♥ 17:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) okay SirLinkalot96 22:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I might have to keep the Mandy/Luis idea, because I asked one of my friends if she wants to be in it. She wasn't happy with the idea of putting first and lastname on the internet, so she asked me to write Mandy and Luis as a couple (her favourite characters) until she can think of a alias.♥Scarly♥ 03:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) alrite. SirLinkalot96 11:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my latest blog! SirLinkalot96 05:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Decided you don't want me in your story? If it's because I haven't added you, it's not I don't want to, I've been really busy with homework, and such. I'm almost finished. But it's your story. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I never thought of you as a bitch! What raced through my mind was more like 'Oh no! Did I do something mean? Did I procrastinate?! Oh my gosh I feel horrible!" haha. It's perfectly fine, I just thought I did something rude or mean. :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:18, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, ok. The good thing about my Mel (Melinda, haha) is that she doesn't care who her OC is with. She just told me, and I quote, 'as long as she's not some loser who flirts but gets no guy, it's all FINE!!!' [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent''']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC)